


Неправильно

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Неправильно

Сириус считал себя неправильным человеком, и это касалось не только его семьи. Он считал себя неправильным, но ему не хотелось, чтобы об этом знал кто-нибудь еще. Особенно его лучший друг.

Никто не должен был замечать, как он смотрит на своего лучшего друга. На лучших друзей так не смотрят. 

Это было неправильно.

Неправильно смотреть на изогнутый в ухмылке рот и представлять себе, каково этот рот целовать.

Неправильно смотреть на этот безумный беспорядок на голове лучшего друга и представлять, что тянешь его за волосы, устраивая этот самый беспорядок. 

Неправильно отвлекаться на занятиях, наблюдая за тем, как пальцы Джеймса сжимают волшебную палочку.

Неправильно смотреть на эти его длинные пальцы и думать о том, как они скользят по его, Сириуса, члену.

Неправильно смотреть в эти чертовы карие глаза и представлять, как они подернуты мутной дымкой, скрывающей возбуждение.

Неправильно представлять Джеймса Поттера перед собой на коленях, сплевывающего сперму.

Джеймс Поттер не знал, что все эти мысли были неправильными. Он вообще ничего не знал. Он понятия не имел, что его лучший друг ловит его тихие стоны в ночной тишине, пока он дрочит, сжимая в руке собственный член. Он понятия не имел, что Сириус дрочит на эти стоны, дрочит на свою фантазию, скрытую за пологом соседней кровати.   
Он не знал, что Сириус как-то застал его голым в душе и наблюдал за тем, как Джеймс растирает гель по своему накаченному торсу, скользя сверху вниз, прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, подставляясь под мощные струи.

Он не знал, что Сириус завис так на несколько минут, просто жадно впиваясь глазами вместо того, чтобы спокойно почистить зубы, как сделали бы Ремус или Питер, если бы оказались в такой ситуации.

Он не знал, что Сириус не может близко подлетать к нему на квиддичных тренировках, потому что Сириусу становится резко неудобно летать.

Это было так неправильно, когда Сириус думал, что рот Джеймса выглядит готовым к поцелуям, а шея давно созрела для засосов.

Особо неправильными мыслями были те, в которых Сириус представлял, как они вместе падают на диван в общей гостиной, переплетая между собой руки и ноги, где он может просто положить голову на колени Джеймса, закрыть глаза, гладить его и... Где они просто могли бы быть вместе.

И это было самым неправильным из всех неправильных представлений Сириуса. Потому что одно дело, когда стоял член, а другое дело, когда сердце начинало заходиться в тахикардии от одного присутствия Поттера. Сириус не был уверен, что это не было катастрофой — что это не было любовью. Это было бы страшно неправильно.

Джеймс — не для Сириуса. Сердце Джеймса принадлежит Эванс, он смотрит на неё так, как Сириус смотрит на него. И это безнадежно.


End file.
